Cooking Dash
Cooking Dash is a time management game that focuses on the food preparation aspect of running the diner. It was released on January 20, 2008. Story The story begins with two television producers struggling to find a talent for "Super Chef" , a new television series. They discovered Cookie when they dined in Flo's Diner. They convinced him to star in the show, however Cookie was hesitant to leave the diner. The opportunity came when Flo decided to let Cookie have a vacation, leaving the diner in the hands of Flo and Grandma Florence. Soon, Flo discovered that Cookie was featured in the show and was happy for him. However, she had to find a replacement chef named Chef Bobby to help run the diner. Cookie later invited Darla to guest star in his show. Hence, Flo and Grandma had to step in to run Darla's Café. Tony and Toshiro were later invited to guest in Cookie's show, leaving Flo and Grandma Florence to run Tony's Ristorante and Toshiro's Japanese Grill respectively during their absence. However, even with the rising popularity, Cookie was quite unhappy on the television set. Finally, after missing Flo so much, he decided to invite her to guest in the show. Cookie later asked Flo to be his permanent "super helper", which she accepted after thinking it over. However, Cookie was fired by the producers soon after, being replaced by Chef Bobby. Cookie and Flo were actually relieved, happy to be back together in the diner again. Gameplay The game is slightly different from the Diner Dash series as Flo is required to prepare the food before serving to the customers. Customers will order the specific dish that is available in the restaurant. Main courses require cooking and some may need to prepare two different kinds of food in the same dish. Flo has to keep an eye on the food that is on the stove, otherwise it will be burned if left for a long period of time. Grandma Florence helps out in the prep counter for food that does not require cooking. Desserts, snacks, snow cones and drinks require less preparation and can be served right away. Customers also have hearts above their heads to signify their patience level. The longer they have to wait, the more hearts will be lost. In addition, noise caused by other customers will also cause their patience to fall. Meanwhile, quick delivery, turning on the jukebox and serving them coffee will improve their mood. A new feature added is the chili sauce, when added to the food will cause slow customers to eat faster. This is useful when seats are limited and there are many customers queuing up. Similar to Diner Dash, bonus points are awarded for matching customer's colors to the seats as well as chaining the same actions for serving, picking up the bill and clearing dishes. The profit earned in each level can be used to buy decorative and functional upgrades for the restaurant. Restaurants Flo's Diner The layout of the diner is different from the Diner Dash series. The diner serves fries, nuggets, chicken and beef chop. Grandma Florence preps for subs and hamburgers. There are also doughnuts as snacks and cake for dessert. However, only one flavor of snow cone and orange juice are available in this diner. Darla's Café Darla's Cafe serves fried eggs, bacon and salmon with sausages and ribs. Two varieties of salads are prepared at the counter. Cookies are served as snacks. In this restaurant onward, customers can choose to add ketchup to their main dishes. Tony's Ristorante Tony's specialized in serving spaghetti and meatballs. Grandma helps to prepare sliced pizza and tiramisu is served as a snack. Starting from this restaurant, two flavors of ice cream, a choice of green sauce and strawberry juices are available. Toshiro's Japanese Grill Toshiro's Grill has a variety of Japanese food such as rice, squid, seaweed, fish, kebab and octopus. Two types of sushi is served at the counter. Power ups for the grill and boilers are available here. Flo's TV Diner Cookie is at the prep counter to prepare two versions of sandwiches. Unlike the other restaurants, pineapple and kiwi juices are served here. Customers * Young Lady - Moderate in all aspects. * Businesswoman - Fast to order and eat and not patient. * Senior - Slow to eat and patient. * Cellphone Addict - Fast to order and eat and impatient, always makes noise. He's noticeably the customer who orders and eats the fastest, therefore his patience drains the quickest. * Bookworm - Slow to order and eat, patient but dislikes noise. * Student - Moderate in all aspects, does not mind noise which is similar to Jo the Jogger. * Yoga Teacher - Fast to order and eat, impatient and dislikes noise. * Tough Guy - Fast to order and eat, moderately patient and moderately dislikes noise. * Hippie Guy and Girl - They are the similar to the Teenagers in Diner Dash, moderate in all aspects, will be noisy unless seated with the opposite sex. The guy orders and eats a bit quicker than the girl. Gallery CookingDash002.jpg CookingDash003.jpg Cooking-dash-33.jpg Category:Cooking Dash series Category:Dash series